


O Trio

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Dizem que você não pode escolher sua família mas você pode escolher os seus amigos, em alguns casos isso é verdade, mas não sempre, as vezes as pessoas entram na sua vida quando se é jovem demais para escolher qualquer coisa, e quando se cresce não há nenhuma escolha a ser feita...





	O Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Nenhum deles tinha qualquer memória do momento em que eles se conheceram, eles sempre estiveram lá, vivendo na mesma rua e indo a mesmas escolas. Dizem que você não pode escolher sua família mas você pode escolher os seus amigos, em alguns casos isso é verdade, mas não sempre, as vezes as pessoas entram na sua vida quando se é jovem demais para escolher qualquer coisa, e quando se cresce não há nenhuma escolha a ser feita, as raízes já estão fincadas demais entre os espaços da sua mente, do seu coração.

.

.

.

Myranda e Mya tinham dezesseis anos quando elas juraram que elas nunca fariam sexo com Harry, elas não informaram isso a ele porque ele era o tipo de garoto que via qualquer proibição como um desafio pessoal.

Myranda quebrou o juramento quando ela tinha dezenove anos. Mya quando ela tinha vinte e sete.

Elas também juraram que elas nunca fariam sexo uma com a outra, esse juramento ambas quebraram menos de duas semanas depois.

.

.

.

Quando Mychel Redfort partiu o coração de Mya a primeira sugestão que Myranda deu foi mata-lo, ela disse em um tom de piada, mas tinha algo no tom dela que fez Harry acreditar que se ele mostrasse mais interesse a piada poderia se tornar em um plano bem elaborado e executado. No final das contas eles decidiram só espalhar um rumor que ele tinha clamídia, embora cada um deles tenha exercitado uma vingança particular no rapaz :

No próximo jogo de futebol que Harry  _acidentalmente_  deu um chute bem forte no saco de Mychel. E graças a Myranda até os dias de hoje quando se procura pelo nome Mychel Redford no Google os primeiros resultados que aparecem são os se sites dedicados a fanfics e fanarts eróticos do desenho Meu Pequeno Pônei.

.

.

.

O trio quase se tornou um quarteto uma vez, quando eles conheceram Sansa. Harry se apaixonou por ela, assim como Mya, mas foi apenas Randa que levou a garota para a cama. Eles ficaram quase um ano sem se falar depois disso.

Quase uma década depois no dia do casamento de Sansa com uma socialite sulista Harry e Mya passaram a maior parte do tempo bebendo e falando sobre como ruivos não são confiáveis, na noite Mya quebrou o juramento que ela tinha feito aos dezesseis anos. Myranda por outro lado foi de penetra ao casamento e acabou até pegando o buquê que as noivas jogaram.

.

.

.

Myranda foi a madrinha da primeira filha de Harry. Mya da segunda. Ele brevemente pensou em nomear as meninas em homenagem as duas, mas acabou decidindo que era melhor não, as mães das meninas já tinham motivos o suficiente para odiá-lo.

.

.

.

Randa as vezes brincava que ela se casou com seu primeiro marido para lhe dar um golpe do baú, ou comentava maliciosamente que ela tinha fodido um homem até a morte. Mas não com eles, eles sabiam sobre o acordo pré-nupcial que ela tinha assinado, sobre como nos anos que seguiram ela tomava prozac todo dia, e eles viram ela quando aconteceu, ela ligou para eles antes de ligar para uma ambulância, e eles ficaram ao lado dela a madrugada inteira enquanto ela chorava e soluçava.

.

.

.

Quando Mya anunciou que ela ia casar com Lothor Brune , Harry se ofereceu a leva-la para o altar, Mya declinou a oferta.

Durante o casamento olhando os noivos dançando Harry disse :

“Eu dou um ano até eles se divorciarem”

“Não seja cínico Harry, eles tem pelo menos três”

“Quer apostar ?”

“Não, mas eu quero te fazer uma proposta”

“Faça”

“Quando o inevitável acontecer, nós nos casaremos com ela e viveremos felizes para sempre, ou pelo menos tão feliz quanto é possível no nosso mundo cruel”

Myranda disse isso com aquele tom que Harry conhecia tão bem, como uma piada a não ser que a outra pessoa topasse. Então ele disse :

“Combinado”


End file.
